


love letter

by mininism



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool Setting, M/M, full fluff, minisang, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mininism/pseuds/mininism
Summary: eunsang would always receive love letters every school morning. the letters would be neatly placed on his table. right next to it would be all kind of sweets, cookies and eunsang love that, as if the one who gave him the letters knows how much eunsang loves sweet stuffs too.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. letters, and letters

* * *

eunsang just entered the class as junho quickly greets him, "eunsang! look!" junho pointed out the letter and the candy on eunsang's table.

**it's day six of this secret admirer of eunsang giving him a letter and a candy.**

eunsang smiles upon seeing the letter and the candy on his table as he quickly unwraps the candy and ate it. **sweet.**

junho continue to observe eunsang, "what are you doing? hurry up! open the letter! i want to read it!"

eunsang hisses, "not this time, dumbass. don't you remember? in yesterday's letter, the admirer told me to not let you read from now because they are embarrassed of it."

junho pouts as he crosses his arms over his chest, "huh? but i've been reading the letters for five days straight! and it's not like i will tell everyone about the content. and also, everyone in the whole school knows about you receiving this letter! eunsang, please?"

eunsang shakes his head, "no. this is a letter for me only. for lee eunsang only. now, the class will start in thirty minutes and i'm gonna go out and have a quick breakfast and read this letter. bye!" eunsang said as he quickly leaves the classroom, so junho wouldn't follow him from behind.

" _good morning, lee eunsang. i hope your friend doesn't read today's letter. :(_

_anyways, i hope you like today's candy! it's my personal favourite actually, and not everyone like the taste of it._

_for today's letter, i just wanted to tell you that i really like your cover of 2002 you uploaded on twitter last night!_

_i just... i hope i can actually tell you who i am but i am really, really shy. :(_

_i don't have much to say for today's letter... hehe, thank you for still keeping up with the letters, i hope you still keep all the letters i' ve been sending you since day one!_

_yours truly,_ **M** _._ "

"M?" eunsang said out loud as he munches down the bread he's holding.

eunsang sighs, as he relaxes his body on the bench, "i wonder if the M comes from their actual name or just.... random but, i hope i get to meet you sooner, M."

* * *

the next day.

**again, as usual. letter, and a box of cookies this time sitting peacefully on eunsang's table with junho observing the letter from the outside.**

"junho! what are you doing?!" eunsang said as he snatches the letter away from junho's hand.

"i was just trying to read it from the outside!"

eunsang frowns, "i told you to not read it!"

junho pouts, "i'm bored, okay! and i didn't get to read anything since your admirer writes so lightly that there's no pen or pencil marks on the paper!"

eunsang just sits down as he looks at the cookies.

as soon as eunsang opens up the cookies box, junho quickly steals one as he ate it right away, "it's good!"

eunsang smells the cookies, observing every details of the cookie, "this looks like homemade. like, someone actually made it. not store bought."

junho just shakes his head, "so? it's just a cookie. go eat it, it's good."

eunsang ate the cookie, as smiles slowly appear on his face, "i like it."

junho laughs as he looks at eunsang's face, "bro, you're so whipped over a cookie."

eunsang's smiling face quickly turns into a sour one as he hits junho with a book, "shut up, will you?"

during class, eunsang can't help but to think of yesterday's letter.

 **M, just M.** **who is M? who can possibly be M?**

eunsang sighs, as he excuses himself to go to the toilet to clear his mind.

he sits down on top of the toilet as he opens up the letter,

" _eunsang! you're so so cute like... i swear my heart can't handle your cuteness. :( you really just uploaded THREE selfies T_T_

_anyways, i hope you like the cookies! i made it yesterday together with my mother. my mother is a baker, and she owns a bakery too somewhere near the school._

_oops, too much information. but i'm not afraid since there are like over four bakeries around the school area. hehehe, so just in case you want to eat the cookies again, try to find the bakery, okay?_

_anyways, i was bored last night so i made a poem for you._

_"whenever I see you smiling,_

_my heart automatically beating fast._

_I don't know how but,_

_I hope I get to see you smiling more,_

_even more than before."_

_ah that's a bad one! sorry </3 please look forward for tomorrow's letter and also, maybe another cookie. :)_

_yours truly,_ **MI** _._ "

"MI? is this person gonna reveal their name one by one?" eunsang said slowly as he exits the toilet cubicle, making his way back to the class.

school finally ends, as eunsang and junho fixes their stuffs on their table.

"junho, are you busy after this?"

"why?"

"i-i want to go to the nearby bakery around here."

junho eyes him, "don't tell me.. is it because of the cookies? the admirer? oh my god! they finally told you who they are?"

"w-what?! no! they didn't! just, i just.. i just want to find this cookie, okay?! it's good!"

junho shrugs, "i don't believe you, but fine. i can accompany you."

"r-really?" eunsang smiles at him.

"yeah, just don't smile at me, bro. disgusting." junho said as the two quickly leaves the class.

"oh my god! i'm tired, eunsang!" junho said as he stops walking.

the two have been walking around blocks by blocks, buying cookies continuously but none of the cookies taste so close to the one he received today.

"just one more! we've been to three bakeries, just one more, junho! please?"

junho frowns, "fine! i know one bakery that's like very close to the school. it's like a cafe too, and let's just stop everything and rest there."

eunsang smiles as he hugs junho, "thank you! thank you! this is why you're my friend!"

junho pushes eunsang off from his body, "shut up! and let's go already!"

as soon as eunsang and junho enters the bakery cafe, they were greeted by their loud class rep, minhee at the cashier counter.

"oh? minhee?" junho said as he goes to the cashier counter.

minhee smiles at both eunsang and junho, "hey eunsang, junho. you guys ordering something?"

junho was just about to order when eunsang cuts him off first, "do you guys have cookies here?"

junho and minhee looks at eunsang, as they were /kinda/ speechless over his question.

junho slaps his own forehead, "eunsang, this is a bakery. of course they have cookies here!"

minhee chuckles, "yeah, we have cookies here. what kind of cookies do you want specifically? we have a lot."

eunsang takes out the cookie box from his bag, as he gives one to minhee, "taste it. do you have cookies like that here?"

minhee takes the cookie from eunsang's hand as he ate it, "oh... this is our top homemade cookies."

eunsang smiles, nodding like a child, "oh really? then i would like to buy three boxes of it."

"three? dude, that's a lot?" junho looks at eunsang confusedly.

"so? it's the admirer's fault for making me falling in love with the cookie. anyways minhee, three boxes okay?"

minhee smiles back at him, "okay. anything else?"

junho and eunsang proceed to order as they settled down while drinking their drinks.

* * *

the next morning, eunsang enters the classroom smiling with a cookie box in his hand, as his smiles suddenly disappear when he arrives at his table.

no letter.

no candy.

no cookie.

nothing.

eunsang just pouted as he sits down, still looking at his empty table.

he's not used to the emptiness.

does the admirer knows how much the letters means to him? that whenever he's back home, eunsang would always read it before sleep.

eunsang sighs, as he just continue pouting, and /sulking/ until lunch break came.

eunsang has been staring at the sky, when someone suddenly covers his eyes from behind.

"oh! junho? is that you?"

the person giggled as he shows himself in front of eunsang.

**there he is.**

**minhee.**

**the boy eunsang used to like.**

"ahh.. it's you, minhee."

"you sound so disappointed. are you okay?"

"yeah, i'm okay."

"you doesn't look okay in my eyes. come on, tell me, what's bothering you?"

eunsang sighs, "do you know about the letters i've been receiving for the past few days?"

minhee nods, "of course. i think everyone knows about that."

"well... i don't receive it today. and i'm, kinda sad."

minhee clears his throat, "maybe the person is busy? and forgot to leave you a letter today?"

"hm.. maybe."

"look, don't be too sad over a letter, okay? i mean, maybe it does mean a lot to you, but just.. don't be too sad over it, eunsang."

eunsang pouts, "how can i not? the letters does mean something to me. if only the admirer knows.. hm,"

minhee felt blood rushing to cheeks, "m-maybe if you try to... show some effort by giving them letters too?"

"but how? i don't even know who the person is, which one is their class, their table."

"u-uhm, what if you leave your letter on your table when school ends? i mean, i noticed that the letter would be on your table every morning, right? so, yeah. maybe the admirer will take your letter and read it."

eunsang smiles at minhee, "that's a great idea, minhee! like, how come i didn't think of it? i'm so dumb!"

"hey, hey. you're not dumb, okay? just try to do that."

eunsang suddenly pouts as he remembers something, "but i received nothing today.. how am i supposed to know if the person will give me letter tomorrow?"

"just try to leave a letter today on your table. i'm sure your admirer will continue their routine of giving your letter tomorrow. don't lose hope, okay?"

eunsang nods as he smiles again, "thank you, minhee."

minhee smiles back at eunsang, "you're welcome."


	2. so close, so far

* * *

it has been three days since eunsang and his admirer exchanged letters.

minhee was right, the plan works.

every time before eunsang leaves the class, he would place his letter on the table. and the next day, his letter would be gone but replaced with the admirer's letter instead.

the admirer stops giving their initials, though.

**eunsang wonders why.**

eunsang saw minhee entering the class, as his heart suddenly beats so hard right now.

eunsang doesn't know why, how— but ever since their small talk last week, he suddenly felt something again.

sure, eunsang acknowledges about his feelings towards minhee back then.

but he is so sure that he have stopped liking minhee like that.

but something, just something made eunsang to start feels like that again.

"hey." minhee greets him as he walks past eunsang's table, going to his table which is like the furthest at the back.

eunsang just smiles at him as takes a look at minhee, who already puts his head on the table, probably sleeping.

he's the class rep, and yet he is here sleeping. not at how he's sitting at the back, when he's supposed to sit at the front, eunsang thought, as he continue to observe the sleeping boy.

"eunsang!" junho taps eunsang's shoulder from behind as he sits next to him, making eunsang surprised.

eunsang holds his chest as he hits junho's arm, "stop doing that!"

junho chuckles, "why are you staring at minhee? i thought you stopped liking him?"

eunsang sighs as sits normally again, "don't mind me. i thought so too,"

"huh? so you start liking him back, sang? not the admirer?"

"junho. do make sense, please? how can i like the admirer if i doesn't know who they are. i don't even know if it's a she or a he."

junho smirks, "what if it's a she?"

"then, i don't mind it. i mean, this person clearly just likes me and i'm pretty sure they don't expect me to like them back."

"whatever, sang. but if you start liking minhee back, then something must've happened again between you two."

"just shut up, junho."

eunsang sighs as he looks back at minhee, who just woke up from his short nap, smiling at eunsang as he rubs his eyes.

* * *

eunsang is sitting alone at the rooftop, as he observes the admirer's letter, trying to figure out the letter, just in case there are some hints the admirer left.

eunsang sighs out of frustration, "oh my god! who are you for goodness sake?!"

"are you okay?"

eunsang looks at the figure who just enters the rooftop area as he sits next to eunsang, offering him strawberry milk.

eunsang shakes his head, "i'm fine, i'm not thirsty."

minhee laughs, as he puts the other box of milk on the ground, taking something out from his pocket.

eunsang noticed the candy, it looks familiar.

he thinks hard, where did he saw that candy?

minhee noticed eunsang has been looking at his candy for so long, "do you want some of this? i have a lot."

"can i?"

minhee smiles, as he takes another one out from his pocket, "sure. but you might not like it though."

eunsang took the candy from minhee as he puts it in his mouth right away.

and that's where eunsang remembers.

he's sure of it. that's the candy his admirer gave him. he likes the taste of the candy, though.

eunsang looks at minhee who is just staring at the sky.

"minhee,"

minhee looks at eunsang, as he raises his brow, telling him to continue.

"do you want to read the letter i received today?"

minhee was taken aback at the offer, "h-huh?"

"you know... i tried your idea about giving my admirer the letters and it's been three days since we exchanged letters," he sighs, "so, do you want to read it?"

"c-can i?"

eunsang smiles, "of course. there's nothing wrong for you to read it. it's not like my admirer will know it if you read it."

minhee clears his throat, "n-no it's fine, actually. i don't think it's appropriate for me to read someone's letter."

eunsang just nods, "well, it's up to you then. you're not curious or something?"

minhee shakes his head, "why would i be curious if i'm the one to— nevermind. lunch break is almost over, i gotta go." minhee said as he quickly leaves eunsang alone at the rooftop.

* * *

eunsang thinks.

what if the admirer is really minhee? there's quiet a few hints that shows the admirer is minhee. just some little hints.

honestly, how did he come up with minhee being the admirer? he's not /that/ sure too. but something about minhee, just makes eunsang thinks that the admirer is really him.

but it doesn't make sense too.

minhee always arrives school late. sometimes, even later than the teachers.

and the letter would always be on eunsang's table even before he arrives at school, according to junho.

even junho, the one who would always arrive way earlier than anyone else doesn't know who puts the letter on eunsang's table.

it's like, the letter is just a magic.

eunsang sighs, "when will i get to finally know you, M?" 

and that's where eunsang wants to test out something.

what if the admirer is really minhee? even if it ended up not being minhee, he can still try it out.

so eunsang takes out his notebook, as he wrote something, something for the admirer to read tomorrow.

and also, another paper— for minhee.

he plans to put the letter exactly on top of minhee's table when school ends later.

and also, he plans to come early tomorrow.

just because he wants to see the admirer, and who's gonna be the admirer?

* * *

the next day.

eunsang's plan failed. he woke up as usual today. he did set up an alarm to wake up earlier than usual, and to go to school earlier than usual.

but his body failed. he was too tired from football practice yesterday, that he fell asleep right after he comes home and woke up around the time he will usually wake up.

eunsang sighs, as he drags his body towards the classroom.

huh.

no letter today.

and also he noticed how the letter he puts on minhee's table is still there, so he decided to just cancel his plan for today.

eunsang sighs as he quickly hides the letter in his pocket when minhee suddenly arrived in their class, saying good morning to each one of the the classmates.

seems like minhee is in a good mood today.

minhee goes to his table as he greets eunsang a good morning, smiling at him.

"good morning too, minhee. is everything okay? you're so happy."

minhee continue to smile as plops down on his chair, cupping his own face, "nothing happened. i'm just happy today."

eunsang smiles, "that's good, then," eunsang looks at his watch, "you arrived earlier than usual today?"

minhee rubs his nape, "y-yeah.. i have something to do this morning."

"ahh... what is it?"

"just something. you don't need to know."

eunsang slightly pouts, "but what if i want to know it?"

minhee chuckles, "i told you, it's nothing important. the teacher is here, go back to your table."

eunsang just continue pouting as he goes back to his table.

"junho," eunsang whispers as his eyes is still fixed at the teacher talking at the front.

"what?"

eunsang looks at junho completely as he turns his body facing him, "i think i finally know who the admirer is."

"really? who? tell me!"

eunsang laughs, "no way i'm telling you! i'm still unsure actually, so let me confirm first then i'll tell you."

"what?! this is unfair!"

eunsang hits junho, "shut up! you're annoying! at this point, i think i'm gonna stop telling you everything about the admirer!"

"what?! no! i still want to know about them!"

"then stop being annoying."

junho just glared eunsang as they continue to focus in class.

* * *

the next day again.

eunsang left a letter again for the admirer.

" **hey, M. how are you doing? i didn't receive your letter at all yesterday. i'm... kinda sad, actually.**

**i hope you're doing fine.. :( and also, i really like the candy you gave me on the sixth day. i lowkey hope you could give me more as i don't know where to buy it. i've searched it everywhere but every store owners keep telling me the candy is limited and not all stores sell it.. so :(**

**and also, about your letter the other day. is it true? that you want us to finally meet?**

**because honestly, i'm dying to see you T_T i can't help but to feel so curious! at least tell me some bits about yourself!**

**i hope.. i really hope we get to meet sooner.**

**yours truly, sang :P"**

flick.

"ouch!" eunsang rubs his forehead as he looks up to minhee laughing over him.

"why are you daydreaming, sir?" minhee said as he continue to laugh, as he sits beside eunsang, sitting on junho's chair.

eunsang rolled his eyes, "do you really have to flick my forehead? your flick hurts!"

"o-oh, really? i-i'm sorry," minhee said as he suddenly cups eunsang's face, blowing his forehead to soothe the pain.

eunsang can't help but to blush from their sudden closeness, as he made an eye contact with minhee.

eunsang releases minhee's hand from his face as he looks away, hiding the redness of his face, same goes to minhee.

"i-i'm sorry again. i always flick my friends' forehead and they always said that it doesn't hurt.."

eunsang clears his throat, "o-oh really? i-i just have a very low pain tolerance."

minhee slowly nods, "i'm sorry, sang."

"it's fine, minhee! i'm okay now!" eunsang smiles at eunsang as minhee goes back to his original place.


	3. it's you

* * *

been over a week since eunsang and his admirer exchanged letters.

eunsang kinda grew tired from writing letters actually.

it's cute, but he's tired of it.

because why? because he wants to know who's the person behind all these letters he keep receiving.

he is talking to the person, but sometimes he just doesn't feel it.

he wants to talk to this person, face to face, with voices. not with letters.

eunsang sighs, as he folded the letter his admirer gave him today, putting it inside his school bag.

"you okay?"

**there he is.**

**he is always there.**

**and he is always there whenever eunsang is feeling down, or whenever eunsang just need someone to talk to.**

"hey, minhee."

minhee smiles at eunsang as he sits on junho's chair, "whenever the time that i see you, you would be frowning over those letters. what happened?"

eunsang sighs, "nothing..."

"come on, just tell me. if you continue to keep it to yourself, you will die out of curiosity and frustration. you don't want that, right?"

eunsang nods.

minhee smiles, "so, tell me!"

eunsang takes a deep breath, "it's just... i'm tired of all these letters, honestly. i want to meet this person as soon as possible."

"and why would you want to meet him as soon as possible?"

eunsang was just about to answer as he noticed something. he looks at minhee, "him? how do you know that my admirer is a boy? even i doesn't know if it's a she or a he."

minhee clears his throat, as he suddenly panics, "ah i'm just guessing! i mean, isn't it obvious? i think the amount of boys liking you is greater than the amount of girls liking you in this school. who knows, maybe your admirer is actually a boy!"

eunsang suddenly blushes as he heard that, "r-really?"

minhee looks away, "i-i'm just guessing, sang. anyways, continue. why would you want to meet them?"

eunsang sighs, "i just.. i just wanted to meet and actually talk to them because i've always been so curious about who the person actually is behind all these letters. i can't help but to feel curious all the time! i really, really want to meet him or her."

minhee nods, "you told me that you guys communicated through letters, right?"

eunsang nods.

"have you told your admirer about this? about the desire of meeting them?"

eunsang slightly pouts as he shakes his head, "no..."

"then tell them about it! who knows, they must've felt the same thing too."

"you mean the desire to meet each other?"

minhee nods, "yeah.. just tell your admirer about it. tell them, you want to meet them tomorrow. or today, or i don't know. it's all up to you."

eunsang smiles, "thanks, minhee. you're always there whenever i need someone to talk to regarding the letters. i can't really tell it to junho since.. he's annoying about the letters and i don't want that."

minhee chuckles, "anytime, eunsang. anytime."

* * *

tik. tok.

eunsang just finished football practice as he decided to go back to his class, since he left his textbooks in his desk.

eunsang was just about to enter the classroom when he heard rummaging sound in his class.

and that's where he decided to go on spy-mode.

since the day is getting dark, only the sunset light accompanies the lonely, dark classroom.

as eunsang noticed a silhouette, sitting on his table.

he tried to get a closer look by tiptoeing his way into the class, hiding behind one of the chairs on the back of the classroom.

eunsang heard the person's talking.

" **i want to meet you too, sang. even though i just met you today. i even talked to you! ugh. but i just, i don't have the courage yet to actually reveal myself. ah this is so hard!"**

eunsang saw how the person pulls his hair out of frustration.

eunsang know it. he knows whose voice is that. he's sure of it. he's so so sure of it.

now, how's he gonna get out of this class quietly without getting caught from that someone?

so eunsang decided to stay until the person leaves the class.

* * *

the next day.

right after the person left the classroom yesterday, eunsang quickly gets the letter the person left, as he doesn't give them a letter back.

but, he left **someone** a letter.

and he decided to come to class early today. even earlier than junho.

he's not sure if this person is going to come to school early or what.

but he was right, he did came early.

eunsang hides himself behind the class door, as he take a peek from the door, looking at his table.

minhee.

minhee is standing right infront of eunsang's table as he is looking for something.

what is he looking for?

"huh? no letter today?" minhee said as he pouts, sitting on eunsang's chair.

minhee sighs as he hides his face in his face, "wait."

minhee looks up again, as he noticed there is nothing on eunsang's table.

"wait, wait. where's my letter for him? holy shit? no way?" minhee said as he quickly takes a look at the whole class, looking for his letter for eunsang, just in case the wind blows it off from the table.

when minhee finally reaches until the back of the class, minhee heard junho talking from the outside as he quickly grabs his bag off from eunsang's table and left the classroom quickly before junho notices him.

that's how it is.

eunsang finally knows how it works.

minhee will always leave his letter in the evening, and he would take eunsang's letter in the tomorrow morning.

weird, because eunsang would always leave his letter right after class ends, but not today, though. why didn't he take it when he left the letter yesterday?

now that eunsang knows about minhee being his secret admirer, should he go and talk to minhee and talk about it? or should he just let minhee reveals himself for being the secret admirer?

it's finally the proper time for everyone to arrive school as eunsang waited for minhee to arrive.

as soon as eunsang thinks of it, minhee enters the smile with a gloomy face as eunsang greets him.

"hey, minhee. you okay?"

minhee weakly smiles back at him, "yeah.. i am." he said as he goes to sit at his table.

eunsang looks at minhee from his table, as minhee noticed a letter sitting on his table.

he saw the way minhee shrugs when he looks at the letter, taking a look inside, making sure the letter is really for him.

eunsang just smiles as he looks at the front back, hoping for minhee to read it, and do the things he asked him to do.

* * *

lunch break, and eunsang is currently waiting for someone at the rooftop.

he waited, and waited. is he not going to come? eunsang thought.

but the sound of the door opening makes his attention came together again.

there reveals the person eunsang has been waiting for— minhee.

minhee looks around, as he saw eunsang who is just smiling at him as he walks to him.

"hey," minhee greeted him first.

eunsang continue to smile, "hey, minhee."

"what are you doing here, sang?"

"i'm waiting for you."

"huh?"

eunsang shows all the letters he have collected since day one.

"it's you, right? you're the person to send me all these, right?"

minhee was surprised as he looks at all the letters in front of him.

minhee chuckles nervously, "haha, w-what are you talking a-about?"

eunsang stands up as he stands in front of minhee, "just be honest with me. it's you, right? i mean, even if you're not gonna be honest, i know it is you."

minhee felt his face getting hotter and hotter in the cold weather, as he avoids eunsang's eyes, "e-eunsang.. i-i can exp—"

eunsang giggles, as he takes minhee's hand, intertwined it with his, "there's no use of an explanation. i've always known it was you. i wasn't sure at first but yesterday, and this morning, i can finally confirmed it."

"h-huh? what do you mean? y-yesterday? t-this morning?"

eunsang smiles as he drags minhee to sit down together with him, "i went to school earlier than everyone else this morning and i saw you sitting at my table. and i heard everything."

"o-oh really? i'm..."

"do you remember our conversation yesterday?"

minhee nods, as he slowly looks up to look at eunsang.

eunsang smiles at him, "i think today is the day. you read my letter right? i wrote that i wanted to meet you today at the rooftop and here we are. finally meeting."

minhee sighs, "now i suddenly feel bad because i've been hiding myself from you.."

"i don't really mind it, minhee. i'm just curious, why did you decided to reach me with letters? like, it's so not you. you hate writing."

"well, that's the reason why. so you could be less suspicious about me giving you the letters."

eunsang chuckles, "but in the end, i still caught you. since day by day you keep revealing yourself."

"i-i'm sorry.. i wish i could be braver and reveal myself first before you actually found out about me."

"it's fine, minhee. eventhough i keep waiting for it, i just know you will never reveal yourself first."

minhee pouts as he looks down, "i'm sorry..."

"stop saying sorry and actually confess your love towards me!"

minhee looks up immediately right after eunsang said that, "what?"

"i— i mean, don't you like me? isn't that the reason why you started giving me the letters?"

minhee was speechless, "i'm— yeah, w-was it too obvious?"

eunsang smiles, "it has always been obvious. who the hell gives letters to someone they adore without having feelings towards them?"

minhee releases eunsang's hand from his as he hides his face and screams, "oh my god! kang minhee! you're so dumb!"

eunsang giggled, "come on. are you going to confess to me first or i'm gonna confess first?"

minhee stops screaming, as he looks at eunsang, "eunsang, what did you just say?"

"actually, minhee. i've always like you since junior year but i didn't have the guts to confess to you. and i've had this feelings even until now. well, one day, i stopped because i gave up liking you."

minhee pouts, "w-why did you gave up?"

"i thought you liked someone else at the time..."

"who?"

"j-junho.. since you're always attached to him back then."

minhee chuckles, "that's funny. the reason why i'm attached to him is because i wanted to get closer to you and also," minhee scoots closer to eunsang as he leans in to whisper, "junho knows about me being the one to send those letters. that's why he always wanted to know the content of it. since he wants to know what did i wrote. i'm glad you stopped him from reading it."

"really? i can't believe this.. like, he knew about it... and yet— oh my god i still can't believe this. i feel betrayed?"

minhee laughs, "hey! don't be! it was all part of my plan, hehehe."

eunsang smiles watching minhee laughing. **he loves the way minhee smiles, the way minhee laughs.**

"i like you, minhee."

minhee stops laughing as he was surprised with the sudden confession.

minhee clears his throat as he looks somewhere else, sitting further away from eunsang leaving a big gap in between the two.

"are you not going to tell me that you like me too?" eunsang said as he sits closer next to minhee.

minhee looks at eunsang as he noticed how close their bodies are, "i-i like you too."

eunsang shakes his head, "there's a stutter. confess properly."

minhee hisses, "why are you so demanding?"

eunsang shrugs, "i don't know. weeks of letters and candies and cookies makes me feel so demanding like this. i've been waiting for this for so long."

minhee just pouts, as he takes a deep deep breath.

"eunsang, i like you too. and also,"

minhee takes something out from his pocket.

minhee offers eunsang the candy, "do you want one?"

eunsang laughs over how minhee ends his confession, as he grabs the candy, "thanks. and also thanks for the confession. i can finally sleep in peace. knowing the boy that i've liked over the years likes me back, and now that i finally knows who's the person behind all these letters. and also i get to have this candy everyday then."

both minhee and eunsang enjoys their moment at the rooftop, as the two decided to skip class and spend their time alone there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading this very short chaptered minisang fic! i honestly didn't expect for this to turns out to be a chaptered one, but i was doing it so the work could ended up being shorter than it was supposed to be. someone gotta stop me from writing over 1k words or i'll just... d*e T_T


End file.
